As the progress of society and the rapid development of science and technology, portable electronic products, such as, cellphones and ipads, etc., are rising gradually, and become popular due to convenience to carry and comprehensive functionalities, which satisfy people's various requirements, such as, surfing the Internet, communication, and entertainment, etc. As important acoustic components in portable electronic products, loudspeaker modules are widely used thereupon. As the improvement of requirements on portable electronic products, the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker module is being paid more and more attention.
FIG. 1 shows a structural schematic diagram of the existing loudspeaker module emitting sound at a lateral side. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing loudspeaker module emitting sound at the lateral side comprises a loudspeaker unit 1 and a module housing for accommodating and fixing the loudspeaker unit. The module housing comprises a lower module housing 2, a middle module housing 3 and an upper module housing 4. A rear acoustic cavity 7 is defined as a space formed by the loudspeaker unit 1, the middle module housing 3 and the lower module housing 2. A front acoustic cavity 6 is defined as a space formed by the loudspeaker unit 1, the middle module housing 3 and the upper module housing 4. A sound hole is provided on the middle module housing 3 at a position close to the front acoustic cavity 6, and the front acoustic cavity 6 is in communication with the sound hole. As the position of the loudspeaker unit 1 is limited by the position of the sound hole, a space is left above the loudspeaker unit. At present, the space is conventionally processed in such a manner, i.e., after the necessary front acoustic cavity is reserved, the remaining space is processed by locally cutting material to avoid shrinkage of the plastic housing, so that the remaining space cannot be utilized, which causes waste in the acoustic cavity space of the loudspeaker module emitting sound at the lateral side, thereby affecting the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker module emitting sound at the lateral side.
Consequently, there is a need for a technical solution to provide a new loudspeaker module emitting sound at a lateral side, which loudspeaker module is capable of adequately utilizing the space of the acoustic cavity.